


brighter

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Avitus remembers everything, how they met and everything in between up until the very end.





	

Sometimes the worst part about losing Macen, Avitus thought, was that he never got a proper goodbye. It was really just a reminder that he never got a proper hello either. They’d been so young when they first met and Avitus snorted in memory of how his temper had gotten the best of him then in that encounter.

 

He’d only just found out that he was nominated for being a Spectre under Saren’s recommendation and had gone out to celebrate, ending up in Flux. Macen had been there trying to study of all things and while Avitus’ memory of that night was a little sketchy he could still remember the look in Macen’s eyes when he ran in to Avitus.

 

“Er, sorry about that.” Macen raised his hands apologetically but Avitus hadn’t wanted any of that.

 

“You should watch where you’re going.” Avitus snapped, grumbling, but still he reached down to pick up the datapad that Macen had dropped. He stared at it with an unsteady gaze. “Star charts?” His very nearly sneered, thinking it ridiculous to have those in Flux.

 

Macen took it, his mandibles tucking in close in a sign of embarrassment, “Flux has the best view.” It was the strangest thing Avitus had ever heard from someone in the Turian militia and Macen wasn’t even looking at him anymore but out the window. “You don’t even need a ship to scout a path from here.”

 

Avitus looked out into the darkness of space, seeing nothing but twinkling stars lighting it up only barely. He shook his head roughly, muttering something about weird Turians and walked away.

 

It wasn’t until the next week when he was rewarded Spectre status that he met Macen properly as the Captain of the ship he was trying to get passage on. He didn’t even recognize Macen at first but Macen sure knew him.

 

“You look better.” Macen said, not even bothering to hold back the amusement in his voice. Avitus squinted at him, wondering why Macen was being so open and Macen must have known something was up. “Star charts in Flux.” He offered, trying to job Avitus’ memory.

 

Avitus held back the groan that was unbefitting of a Spectre, “Right, sorry about that.” He held out his hand, “Avitus Rix. I’m a Spectre.” He still felt a thrill of pride in being able to say that, “I hear you’re going to Omega and could use the ride.”

 

“Macen Barro.” Macen shook his hand. “Welcome aboard.” He let go and turned, indicating that Avitus should follow him. “We don’t have a lot of room on here but you can bunk with the crew if you’d like. Or my cabins.” Macen backtracked after a second, “I can bunk with the crew, I don’t mind.”

 

“How’s the view?” Avitus meant it as a joke but Macen took it seriously, giving him a smile as much as their species could.

 

“Not as good as Flux’s but it’s damn quieter.” Macen reached the door, “So do you want it or not?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Avitus replied but dropped his bag in the room regardless and followed Macen to the bridge.

 

He had taken Macen for being weak, starry eyed, but found him to be sharp and brilliantly tactical. His star charts cut off days of travel and it was clear that everyone on this ship respected him, like something about Macen drew them and Avitus wanted to know what it was.

 

It was what lead him to Macen’s bunk that night and all the nights after until the day he realized he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Once he heard a crew man chuckling over them until Avitus nearly sent him out the airlock in his anger and annoyance, not wanting to be the source of gossip. His personal life was no one’s business.

 

Macen stopped him from pacing, “Avi who cares what everyone else thinks.”

 

He had once hated being called Avi, from Macen though it was so filled with fondness and warmth that it cooled his anger.

 

“I’m still spacing them next time.”

 

“As opposed to punching them this time.” Macen shook his head, “Do all Spectres have this temper?”

 

“Only the best ones.” Avitus stood a little straighter, preening a little and was pleased when Macen took the bait and pulled him for a kiss, letting the argument go.

 

Retirement and Andromeda were supposed to be different for them. Avitus swore to himself that when they both arrived he’d stop caring what other people said.

 

Except then he woke up without Macen, without the ark, without a clue and had a job to do protecting those around him. He looked up at the stars, hating that Macen wasn’t there with him and how unfamiliar they all were to him.

 

“You’d appreciate them.” He said to himself, dropping his head. “Come find me Macen.” He whispered to nothing.

 

Ryder arriving was a relief, finding the Turian ark was more so.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

“Avi. Avi. Avi.” The SAM was broken, repeating his name over and over just like Macen but without all the warmth that Avitus associated with it. He nearly broke hearing it and rejected the truth that he was to become the Pathfinder right on the spot. Macen was better at that than he was, more charismatic, charming and it was the right fit for him.

 

All Avitus could do was try to honour his memory by doing the same and find their people.

 

“He loved you.” SAM said once he was secure in Avitus’ head. “His last thoughts were of you.”

 

“Of course they were.” Avitus sighed to himself and stared out the window. It was a clear view of space, full of wonder and danger all at once with the Scourge out there.

 

“You’re right Macen.” He held a hand up to the glass that separated him from the stars. “They do look brighter.” It was as much of a goodbye as he’d ever get and for now there was a duty to his people that he had to move on to. “See you out there.”

 

Eventually, some day again.


End file.
